Loving You
by Sunflaash
Summary: This is just a cute little fic about love. A LOT of love. Tabloidshipping, Deathshipping, Puzzleshipping, Theifshipping.  MokubaxSeto, RyouxYami Marik, YugixYami, MarikxBakura  In this fic, Malik is Yami Marik. Kay? Enjoy :


Author's Note: Okay, so the song that's used in here is called "Loving You" by Minnie Riperton. It's actually a really cute song. Anyway, yeah. By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own Minnie Riperton's song. I really, really hope you like this!

"Please be on your best behavior tonight. This is your first party." Seto reminded gently as he buttoned his shirt around his neck. Mokuba sat on the bed, swinging his legs and listening idly as they made a gentle "thud" against the bed frame every time. The beautiful thirteen-year-old swept the hair from his face.

"I know nii-sama. I won't disappoint you," Mokuba said, eyes focused on his big brother. Seto turned and smiled at him.

"I know that, Mokie. I know you wouldn't disappoint me. Just be well behaved so that Bakura can find no reason to shoot any insults our way," Seto spoke softly to the teen. Mokuba smirked cutely.

"Trust me big brother…I can handle Bakura." Seto stopped in his tracks, wondering what he meant by that. He decided it was best to just brush it off with a small laugh. He ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair and then let his fingertips caress the tiny cheekbones beneath them as they traveled to his face. Mokuba smiled sweetly up at his Seto. Seto placed a kiss on the child's head and then stood straight up, heading to the door. Mokuba raced after him in an excited flurry of nerves. He couldn't believe he'd finally been invited to a party!

"Hello, Sherry. How is your husband? Mine's good I think. He's been on a business trip since early last week."

"Bakura…what are you talking about?" Young Ryou asked in a worried voice.

"I'm practicing my party etiquette." Bakura said defensively.

"Well…first off, we know no one named Sherry. Second, none of us are old enough to be married...except maybe Kaiba. And third hun…you don't have a husband on a business trip…" Ryou said as gently as he possibly could. Bakura sighed and stood as the doorbell rang.

"I'm getting that," Bakura demanded rather than suggested. Ryou nodded but watched him warily. He sincerely hoped that the guests wouldn't be scared off at the door by Bakura's methods of greeting people.

Opening the door, Bakura was greeted with Marik and Malik's smiling faces. Bakura grinned widely and pulled Marik into his arms with a tender kiss. Malik sighed, watching Bakura kiss his hikari.

Ryou walked over to the door nervously. "Hello, Marik and Malik…please come in," Ryou greeted with a smile. The giggling Marik waved at him, lips still planted on Bakura's. Ryou tried not to watch them, not wanting to be rude. For just best friends, Marik and Bakura acted an awful lot like a couple.

"How have you been, Ryou?" asked Malik, taking a seat on the couch. Generally, Marik was the more civilized out of the Ishtars, but Marik literally left his manners at the door when Bakura kissed him.

"I've been quite well, thank you. How have you been?" Ryou responded politely.

"Great, thanks." Malik patted a hand on the faux leather seat beside him. Tentatively, Ryou took a seat and cleared his throat lightly.

Bakura pulled away and put his arms around Marik's hips. Marik felt his heart beat pick up a little bit, gazing into his best friend's eyes. Bakura smiled softly, acting different than usual; it was normal for the two friends to share a kiss, but the tender moments were exceedingly rare. Marik wasn't used to this side of Bakura. Bakura could sense this and brushed a soft kiss upon his friend's bronze cheek, keeping him close against his body. Marik put his arms around the white haired boy's neck hesitantly, seeming a bit unsure about all of this affection. Bakura held him close and stroked his hair lovingly, letting his hand slip so that it found Marik's and twined perfectly with it. Holding hands, the two made their way to the love seat across from the other two. Bakura sat and pulled his Egyptian friend to his chest.

Ryou watched in wonder as the couple across from him and Malik cuddled, both of their eyes closed as though they were both experiencing pure bliss. Ryou seemed to be witnessing a whole new Bakura as he saw Bakura rest his lips on Marik's forehead, whispering sweetly to the Egyptian boy.

The sound of the bell going off once more startled Ryou back to reality and he jumped to his feet, heading to the door.

As the wooden door was opened, another smiling couple was revealed. This time, the faces belonged to Yugi and Yami.

"Hello, Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed happily, tugging his Yami into the room further. Ryou couldn't help but smile; Yugi just had an infectious happiness that always affected Ryou.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Please…help yourselves to refreshments," Ryou greeted. As the couple drifted away and further into the small room, the doorbell rang once more and Ryou answered, seeing that this time it was the Kaiba brothers, Mokuba and Seto.

"Hello, Ryou!" Mokuba said, sounding slightly shy. Seto gave Ryou a slight smile and glanced around the room behind him, instantly spotting Bakura. He let out a visible sigh of relief after seeing that the normally terrifying boy was cuddled up to a certain effeminate Egyptian and seemed rather tame. The brothers entered.

Ryou felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun to become face to face with Malik. Ryou blushed softly, not having realized that they had been so close.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Malik said very softly, eyes fixed on Ryou's brown orbs. Ryou could feel a blush glowing in his cheeks.

"There's…no music," Ryou managed to choke out as he stared in awe at his crush. Malik laughed softly and plugged his iPod into the iHome dock, pressing play on a particularly romantic song. Ryou let himself melt into Malik's arms as the dance carried them off.

_Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful. Makin' love with you is all I wanna do. Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true. And everything that I do is out of lovin' you. _

Marik and Bakura sat in peaceful silence as they listened to the words flowing from the speakers. Instinctively, they held each other closer. Bakura brought a gentle finger to Marik's lips, tracing them as tenderly as he could as Marik gazed up at him from his spot against his chest. His warm breath tickled Bakura's finger. Neither one spoke, though each held a secret the other needed to hear.

"'Kura…" Marik whispered softly, staring into the beautiful deep pools of brown.

"Yes, Marik?" Bakura replied in a breath.

"I…" He couldn't seem to say it, but he brought his lips to meet Bakura's, enjoying that this kiss felt different than any other they'd shared so far. Bakura pulled back after a moment, holding the tiny hikari against him.

"I love you," He said very softly, kissing the perfect lips once more. Marik kissed back, feeling himself begin to melt with love.

"I love you too,"

_No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring. Stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in the spring time. 'Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful and every day of my life is filled with lovin' you. _

Marik closed his eyes and felt their bodies start to rock together to the sound of the music. He'd assumed there was a soft side to his best friend all along, but he'd never guessed just how soft it was…or that it was for him.

"Please, please be mine," Marik whispered in a soft voice as he clung to his love, his best friend, his sweet mystery.

"Anything for you, my darling," followed the whispered reply. The two indulged in yet another soft kiss.

_Lovin' you I see your soul come shinin' through and every time that we…ooh, I'm more in love with you._

Marik rested his head gently in the curve of Bakura's neck and held him closer. This feeling was unreal. It was all he'd ever hoped for…and more. Marik admitted silently to himself that he was in love with his best friend, his boyfriend. He realized with numb yet pleasant shock that he'd always loved him. The fact that they were together was a dream come true.

Mokuba watched as the new couple on the loveseat snuggled and laughed quietly and held each other into the night with moderate jealousy. He'd had a slight crush on the white haired Bakura, but had never felt brave enough to admit it. His brother didn't even know he was gay. Would Seto love him just the same if he knew his secret? Mokuba shuddered at the thought of losing the only one who really cared…maybe the only one that ever really would.

"Mokuba…is something wrong?" Seto asked, sitting beside his brother at the table and handing him a glass of punch.

"Nothing is wrong big brother." Mokuba hung his head, keeping his voice very quiet. Seto put an arm around him gently.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" He whispered soothingly in his brother's ear.

Mokuba hesitated slightly. "Can we go somewhere private and talk about it?"

"Oh…of course Mokuba. Come here," Seto replied, picking his younger brother up and carrying him to another room. He set him gently on the bed and closed the door, returning to his side. Mokuba wouldn't look up at him, keeping his eyes firmly glued to his shoes. "You can tell me anything Mokuba. I hope you know that. Nothing you tell me could make me love you any less."

"Nothing at all?" Mokuba replied, not lifting his eyes.

"Nothing at all. I will love you no matter what."

Mokuba looked up finally, his eyes connecting with two warm, blue eyes. Seto never let anyone but Mokuba see his compassionate side. "Seto, I'm gay," he admitted quietly, searching those blue eyes for a reaction—any reaction at all. Seto sighed shakily and ran his fingers through brown hair.

"Mokuba, how can you know that? You're only thirteen."

"Nii-sama's disappointed," Mokuba whispered, glancing down once more.

"Mokuba, don't say that! I never intended on telling you, but I'm gay as well." Mokuba looked up at him.

"Seto, won't you please help me?"

"Help you? How so, Mokie?" Seto inquired. Mokuba hesitated for a minute.

"I want you to help me figure it out for certain." Seto couldn't believe what his younger brother was saying to him. He cleared his throat.

"How do you expect me to do that?" he asked nervously.

"Kiss me Seto…" Mokuba whispered, unbearably close for comfort. Seto leaned in and kissed his brother on the lips before his mind could convince him otherwise.

Lips colliding, everything felt so right to both of them. Mokuba slipped his small arms around the elder's neck and opened his lips enough to make way for the exploring tongue. Seto ran his fingers through the teen's hair and let his tongue roam around the wet cavern. A soft moan escaped from the angelic lips and Seto felt himself grow aroused. This felt amazing. Every thought about how wrong this really was melted away as he felt Mokuba's hands dance under his shirt and over his flesh. The way his brother touched and kissed made him wonder where he'd learned it. He didn't dare to ask. Even if his brother had belonged to someone before him, he was his now. They pulled apart after a few breathless moments.

"I love you Seto," Mokuba whispered.

"I love you too."

"Make love to me big brother," Mokuba whispered into Seto's ear, causing the older male to grow hard.

Yugi tried to hide the soft pants as Yami pinned him to the table, hands roaming everywhere.

"Yami! Stop…even Bakura's behaving better than you are! I promised you'd get some tonight, but right now isn't the time or the place. Besides, there are other people in the room," Yugi said, voice weak with want.

"Yugi…" Yami whined, kissing the tender neck of the boy in front of him. "You taste so amazing. You look so beautiful…how could I possibly resist you?" Yami's hands lowered themselves on Yugi's body and Yugi hid his tiny gasp with another sentence.

"Yami! Please…we can do this later. Just look…if Bakura and Malik are keeping their hands to themselves, I would think that you could. At least until we get alone later, that is."

Yami finally glanced up at the two other couples in the room. Malik was holding Ryou against his chest gently as they swayed to the music in the middle of the floor. Bakura and Marik were gazing into each other's eyes and holding each other as though the world would crumble around them without the other's touch and kiss. It amazed Yami to see the tenderness they used on each other. At this particular moment, Yami witnessed Bakura stroking Marik's hair and placing kisses along tanned skin. Marik's eyes drifted shut and he looked as though he'd found paradise. Yami heard the two whispering "I love you," every now and then. Yami looked back at Yugi in shock. Even he'd never told Yugi that he loved him. He felt a sudden twinge of guilt.

"Yugi Moto?"

"Yes?" Yugi replied curiously, cocking his head to the side inquisitively and looking up at him.

"I love you."


End file.
